Perdidos
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Tarde se daba cuenta de que habrían podido tener una vida próspera, más aún si la tenían junto al otro... — P'Leer


**Disclaimer: La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores.**

"Este fic participa en la 'Semana P'Leer' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"

 **Perdidos**

Cada vez que meditaba, justo antes de entrar en las profundidades de su mente y adentrarse a la enormidad del universo o perderse en el Mundo Espiritual, él la veía.

Se habían conocido en un momento oportuno, que les había podido otorgar una vida sencilla y feliz uno junto al otro, pero su mente ya estaba envenenada por las ideas del Loto Rojo y poco tuvo que hacer para que ella diera un sí con la cabeza y le siguiera los pasos.

A veces creía que se habían enamorado muy rápido, otras que jamás debieron enamorarse, especialmente a sabiendas que cualquiera podía llegar a terminar con el corazón terriblemente destrozado. Pero cada vez que se miraban a los ojos no podían evitar saber la verdad; no podrían jamás estar separados, aun cuando lo hubiesen intentado, siempre pertenecerían a la vida del otro.

Zaheer veía su cuerpo alto y estilizado, el centro de poder en su frente, sus ojos castaños y su rostro tan hermoso. No había necesidad de entrar en trance para recrearla en su mente, a fin y al cabo, se sabía la estructura de P'Li de memoria, pero era en esos segundos (que se despegaba del mundo) en los que incluso podía sentirla y ver cómo podría haber sido su vida fuera de la que decidieron tomar.

Él salvándola, porque en cualquiera de todos sus caminos la hubiese conocido de igual forma. Ella hipnotizándolo con todo lo que era. Ambos juntos por toda la vida adorándose como una pareja normal viviendo vidas enteramente normales con sus amigos.

De todos los posibles, había uno que más le gustaba ver. Aquél en que se habrían casado, naturalmente, habrían sonreído para las fotos y demostrado su amor ante todo el mundo, donde no existía el Loto Rojo ni ideas de acabar con el Avatar. En el que Ghazan y Ming-Hua se les habrían adelantado, estando ya en matrimonio a la hora de su boda.

En esa posible vida no se veían enmarañados o castigados por los años en prisión, en esa vida les tocaba ser personas completamente diferentes. Inclusive habrían tenido una pacífica relación con el Avatar y sus aliados, debido a la lava control que Ghazan enseñaría a Bolin y al hijo que habría tenido con Ming-Hua, al aire control que él adquiriría y debido al cual podrían haber pasado horas con Tenzin hablando y planeando cómo entrenar a la nueva generación de Nómadas Aire.

Y estaba _ese_ momento de la visión; el vientre hinchado de P'Li, esperándolo en la sala de su hogar cada que llegaba de hacer algún trabajo u obligación. Ella sonriendo a su llegada, acariciando aquella zona incubadora donde el primogénito de ambos reposaba.

Muchas veces, Zaheer se preguntaba qué tan bien había elegido su camino, si la muerte de su amada pudo significar algo, si habría valido la pena perder aquella vida de ensueño que, sin esfuerzo alguno, podría haber logrado.

—Zaheer…

Escuchaba su voz tenue, apagada por las penumbras de la muerte en su mente. Aquella figura mirándolo con un gesto tranquilo que, creía, jamás iba a llegar a tener debido a la culpa que sentía por la muerte de su más grande compañera.

—Mi amor, lamento mucho la pérdida que nos causé.

Ella solamente sonreía, P'Li no estaba viva. Aquella era nada más la imagen en su mente devastada, que le entonaba la voz de la persona amada para que jamás tuviera la sola idea de olvidarla. Y memoraba en la penumbra de su celda todos los que recuerdos que tenía de ella, también los que podría haber tenido. Ella se perdió y, al hacerlo, lo había enviado a la perdición a él también.

Se culpaba en la eternidad por no haber podido lograr que fuera feliz, por no lograr hacerse feliz a sí mismo, por matarla con sus ideas y lograr hacer que ambicionara algo que perdió sin siquiera haber logrado alcanzarlo. Esperaba verla en el mundo al que iría después de la muerte, esperaba alcanzarla en otra vida que, posiblemente, le trajese mejores momentos que ésta.

Y hasta el día de su propia muerte, donde se encuentren y desencuentren, rogaría por ello.

 **Fin.**

Lo sé, un poco flojo, pero desde que le tomé cariño a esta pareja supe que mi primera historia de ellos sería así. No lo veo mal, me gustó cómo quedó esa reflexión.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios.

¡Besos!


End file.
